25 Minutes
by VivianKiba
Summary: Inspirited from Michael learn to Rock's song "25 minutes" I make this with modification THIS IS MY FIRST Crossover FanFiction. THE PAIRINGS are L HINATA, KIBAHINATA… It's dedicated for one of the people who grab the crayons of my life. Hahaha. Thank to him… :* Thank to Coloring my life. Thank to give me inspiration.. But remember this is just a story…


25 Minutes

Inspirited from Michael learn to Rock's song "25 minutes"

I make this **with modification**  
THIS IS MY FIRST Crossover FanFiction.  
THE PAIRINGS are L HINATA, KIBAHINATA…  
It's dedicated for one of the people who grab the crayons of my life. Hahaha.  
Thank to him… :*  
Thank to Coloring my life.

Thank to give me **inspiration..**  
But remember this is just a story… hehehe…

RATE T MAYBE T+ 

14 JULY 2013  
14 SEPTEMBER 2013

Kau duduk di meja kecil di samping jendela kamarmu. Seluruk amarah berkecamuk dihatimu. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirmu. Matamu terus menatap jalanan yang di bawah apartemen yang penuh dengan lautan manusia. Fikiranmu melanglang ke kejadian hari itu.

~FLASH BACK ON

"Kenapa Hinata! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku" Kau berteriak kepadanya.  
Gadis didepanmu hanya menunduk lemas. "Jawab aku Hinata.!"  
"Hi-hinata ti-tdak bermaksud seperti itu," Jawab gadis itu terbata-bata.  
"Lalu, kau menganggap cintaku ini tidak berharga sehingga kau pergi bersamanya, iya Hinata!"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dia masih menunduk, poninya jatuh menutupi wajah cantiknya. Dia masih tidak menyadari kata katamu yang begitu keras. "Bahkan kau tidak bisa menjawab. Cih berarti itu benarkan?" "Hi-hinata tidak seperti itu" Gadis itu menjawab pelan. "Ok. Aku Pergi Saja!" Katamu sambil sama sekali tidak memandangnya.

"Ta-tapi, L-kun" Air mata nya mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya. Pipi yang dahulu kau cium mesra penuh sayang itu. Kau terdiam entah apa yang kau rasakan. "Hi-hinata sa-sayang L-Kun" Gadis itu berkata dengan terisak. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dari cintaku yang tidak berharga ini, Hinata?"  
Kau masih tidak menurunkan nada bicaramu. Bahkan tidak ada lagi panggilan sayang yang biasa kau ucapkan. Hinata semakin terisak ketika au berlalu pergi meninggalkannya di taman itu sendiri. 

~FLASHBACK OFF

Hari ini sudah satu bulan sejak kejadian itu. Kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya. Kau berharap dia datang kepadamu Namun berapa lama kau menunggu dia sama sekali tidak datang. Pandanganmu terarah kepada sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dibawah ditepi jalan itu. Emosi kembali menguasaimu. Kau kembali menghisap batang rokokmu dan mengkembuskan asapnya ke udara. Tiba tiba kau mengingat Hinata, gadis yang kau cintai, mengingat wajah cantiknya, mengingat senyum manisnya, mengingat suara lembutnya bahkan kau mengingat celotehannya ketika ia mengomeli mu saat kau mulai menghisap rokokmu. Kau mengingat rengekan manjanya saat kau mencoba tidak menurutinya. Kau mengingat tangan lembutnya yang memelukmu dengan hangat.

Kau bahkan menginggat tubuh mungilnya yang selalu tenggelam dalam pelukanmu. Kau bahkan masih ingat pelukan pertama kalian. Matamu terpejam mengingat bibir ranumnya yang biasa kau hujani dengan ciuman mu yang mendominasinya. Tanpa terasa kau tersenyum saat menginggat rona merah di pipinya saat kau memanjakannya serta wajahnya yang mulai ketakutan dan tak berdaya ketika akal sehatmu hilang, hingga kau ingin "memakannya". (you know what I mean.) Mata yang tadinya kau tutup itu terbuka perlahan, batang rokok yang masih panjang kau buang keluar jendela kamarmu. Kau meraih kemeja putih kebanggaanmu yang tergantung di balik pintu namun kau gantungkan lagi itu. Kau langkahkan kakimu menuju lemari berukuran sedang, memilih kemeja putih yang mirip dengan kemeja yang tidak jadi kau pakai itu tapi tentu saja itu sangat berbeda. Kemeja putih yang kini mulai kau kenakan itu adalah hadiah darinya gadis indigo itu saat 1st anniversary kalian. "Cklek" kau menutup kembali pintu apartementmu setelah berhasil keluar dari sana . Dirimu yang keras kepala itu akhirnya merubah keputusanmu dan pergi mencarinya. 

_At the sometime I've finally made up my mind _

Kau mulai menelusuri tempat yang biasa kalian kunjungi. Taman, kebun binatang, pantai, bukit. Kau terus berlari mencarinya. Mengedarkan pandanganmu di seluruh kota. Berharap bisa menemukannya sedang duduk sendiri di tempat favorit kalian namun sosok anggunnya masih belum bisa kau temukan.

Kini kau telah sampai disebuah rumah bercat lavender yang sederhana. Sebuah rumah Hyuuga Hinata sosok yang kau cintai. Apa yang terjadi rumah itu sepi. Kau terduduk di tangga depan rumahnya. Moment-moment kebersamaannya terputar kembali di otakmu. " Kau dimana?" bisikmu lirih. Namun kau tak putus asa. Melangkahkan kaki kembali dan terus berjalan mencari gadis yang ingin kau jadikan milikmu itu. Dirimu terus mencari kemanapun, "aku mencintaimu, maafkan atas apa yang telah kulakukan." Kau berkata entah pada siapa sekarang.

_She is the girl and I really want to be her mind_

_I'm searching everywhere to find her again_

_To tell her I love her and I'm sorry 'bout the think I've done _

Langkah kakimu terhenti di depan satu-satunya gedung pernikahan di Kota ini. Kau melihat sosok yang begitu kau kenali. Kau telah menemukannya di satu-satunya tempat yang tidak kau cari. Wajahnya terlihat begitu gembira dengan gaun pernikahannya. Kau melangkah mendekatinya. "L-kun?" ucapnya lirih namun cukup untuk bisa didengar oleh kedua laki-laki di dekatnya. Yah cukup untuk didengar Kau dan laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik yang sekarang sedang bersanding dengannya itu, Kiba-kun. Orang asing bagimu yang kini bersanding dengan perempuan yang sangat kau cintai itu berbeda dengan laki-kali yang bersamany waktu itu. Banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepalamu. Bibirmu masih terkunci. Gadis itu menoleh kearah pria tampan yang memakai tuxedo disampingnya. Seakan mengerti maksud dari gadis itu. Kiba meninggalkan kalian berdua dan sibuk dengan orang yang ada disana. Kau mengajaknya menjauh dari keramaian disana.

_I found him standing in front of the church (Vi-chan ganti gedung pernikahan aja hehehe)_

_The only place in town that I didn't search _

_She looks so happy in her wedding dress_

Pandanganmu terus mengarah kepadanya. Dia begitu cantik, senyum selalu terpampang di wajah innocentnya itu. "L-kun?" dia mengucap namamu lagi. "HimeNata, Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Aku mencarimu. Maafkan aku HimeNata. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu" Kau utarakan isi hatimu dengan gayamu yang keras kepala. Panggilan sayang itu kembali meluncur manis dari bibirmu. Air mata mengalir dari lavendernya "L-kun, Hinata juga ingin. Hinata merindukan L-kun. Merindukan kebersamaan kita. Merindukan L-kun. Sepanjang waktu Hinata merindukan semua ciuman L-kun. Tapi,… L-kun sudah terlambat 25 menit. Meskipun L-kun Jauh jauh datang kesini tapi L-kun sudah terlambat. Maafkan Hinata." Dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi kembali kepada laki laki yang telah menunggunya di sebuah mobil sedan putih yang dihias bunga dan pita sama seperti kau yang meninggalkannya di taman waktu itu.

_But she's crying when she saying this "Boy, I miss your kisses all the time but this is 25 minutes too late."_

"_Though you travel so far boy I'm sorry you're 25 minutes too late"_

Kau berlari melawan angin. Pulang kembali ke apartemenmu. Merebahkan dirimu ke ranjang. Kau memejamkan matamu berharap kembali ke masa dimana kalian lebih dari sekedar teman. Namun, sia sia. Waktu tak pernah bisa diputar kembali. Dalam kepalamu selalu terngiang kata katanya "L-kun, Hinata juga ingin. Hinata merindukan L-kun. Merindukan kebersamaan kita. Merindukan L-kun. Sepanjang waktu Hinata merindukan semua ciuman L-kun. Tapi,… L-kun sudah terlambat 25 menit. Meskipun L-kun Jauh jauh datang kesini tapi L-kun sudah terlambat. Maafkan Hinata."

_Against the wind I'm going home again_

_Wish me back to the time when we more than friend._

_But still I see her in front of the church._

_The only place in the town that I didn't search_

_She looks so happy in her wedding dress_

_But she's crying when she saying this "Boy, I miss your kisses all the time but this is 25 minutes too late."_

"_Though you travel so far boy I'm sorry you're 25 minutes too late."_

_Inside my head still I heard the word she says_

_THE END_

Author note: Gomen ne kalau gaje, garing, n kurang ngeget. Vi-chan sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Ini adalah one-shot fanfictionn buatan Vi-Chan yang pertama. Crossover yang pertama. Dan dibuat dalam waktu 1 malam. Hahaha. Sebenarnya binggung juga mau buat POV ke berapa. Malah aneh ya jadinya?  
Please Read and Review untuk kemajuan Vi-Chan.


End file.
